Many types of aircraft, including small business jets, use power braking systems as the primary braking means for the aircraft. To deal with an unexpected failure of the power braking system, a non-powered redundant braking system is typically provided. One such redundant braking system includes a modulating emergency/parking brake valve in combination with an accumulated power device. The brake valve can direct a pressurized fluid (e.g., hydraulic or brake fluid, compressed air, etc.) from the accumulator to apply the aircraft's brakes when the primary braking system fails. In addition to providing emergency braking, the brake valve can also fully engage the brakes for long term parking.
Typically a control lever or other activated mechanism in the cockpit is mechanically connected to the brake valve to control the flow of pressurized fluid in the aircraft's hydraulic system to and from the brake cylinders at the wheels of the aircraft. In particular, an amount of braking pressure applied by the brake valve can correspond to the position of the control lever, which is operated by the pilot. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to precisely control applied brake pressure and supply appropriate aircraft deceleration using the control lever.